<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》44片段 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754554">《他是星灵族》44片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》44片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这里。”赫宰牵着东海的手摸上自己半勃起的下体，虽然只是半勃状态，依然尺寸可观。<br/>东海脸一红。<br/>赫宰：“怎么了，海海不想在住宿舍前再来一次吗？”<br/>东海倒是老实孩子，摆着腰就将松垮垮的睡裤脱到了脚边，整片蜜色的肌肤都袒露在赫宰眼前：“想。”<br/>“来。”赫宰让小孩儿侧过身去，自己则从身后环抱住对方，手臂绕过他腋下，再紧紧扣住，“这个姿势会很舒服。”<br/>“嗯…”东海察觉到屁股上顶着赫宰完全勃起后的老二，羞赧又期待，“赫宰好像什么都知道…”<br/>“你不知道的还多着呢。”赫宰含着东海的耳垂，舔舔，“我们来日方长，都试试。”<br/>说完，赫宰搬起东海靠上的腿，也正好避开了受伤的那条：“我扶着你腿，海海享受就行。”<br/>“你真好。”东海蚊子似的喘息，就算知道小芬已经睡下，也不敢大声出气。<br/>赫宰进来的还算顺利，加之这些日子他们做爱的密度也大，东海很快便适应了那根无论长度还是粗度都过人的性器在自己体内进出。<br/>而且这次的赫宰比以往都要温柔许多，他动得不快，但每次都顶到最深处，摆腰转圈地操弄。东海能听到下体轻轻碰撞传来的黏腻水声，舒服得呻吟，又怕被屋外的人听见，便咬着自己胳膊不停倒腾气息。<br/>赫宰不仅从后面要他，还帮着东海自慰。<br/>平时东海都是被生生操到射的，今天赫宰却“网开一面”，不仅容东海打飞机，还扣着东海的手指，两只手一起动作。<br/>“哥哥…”东海颤抖着撒娇，“你这样我会马上就射的。”<br/>“想射就射吧。”赫宰动得稍快了些，不过总体还是比以往细腻温和得多，“海海很舒服吧？”<br/>“嗯…嗯…好舒服…好舒服…哥哥…”<br/>东海像只拥有了小鱼干的猫咪一样，欢欣雀跃又不知餍足。<br/>赫宰还轻吻他耳尖，与他说些荒唐情话：“哥哥也想一直都待在海海里面。”<br/>“呜…那样屁股会被撑裂的…”<br/>赫宰笑了声：“宝宝里面这么软，不会裂开的。”<br/>说着又加重力道深深顶了几个来回。<br/>东海因兴奋而不住地落泪，屁股倒是听话地回应赫宰，时不时摇晃着含入，赫宰拔出来的时候穴口又来回收缩。<br/>赫宰蹙眉：“我也好爽…”<br/>“哥哥…哥哥射里面嘛…”<br/>赫宰忍不住，放下东海的腿，开始掐着宝贝儿的腰操弄。<br/>东海本能蜷起来的身体又被赫宰打开，对方捂住他嘴，终于使上平时的狠劲儿大开大合几下，两人都颤着身子出精。<br/>旋即东海躺平在床大喘气，赫宰则搂上去：“海海，我好爱你。”<br/>东海以为这只是床事后的情话，便轻松回应：“我也是。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>